Blog użytkownika:PaintoRecenzje/Paintowe Recenzje: Sonic.exe
Jako iż ludzkość to polubiła, daję moje kolejne wypociny - tym razem o Soniku.ekse. Nawet specjalnie w tym celu konto nowe zrobiłem. ---- WERSJA AUDIO thumb|300px|Sonik.ekse cię widzi.Dzień dobry ponownie. Dzisiaj miałem do czynienia z kolejna kupopastą, jednak nieco lepszą od poprzedniej ocenianej przeze mnie. Jest to Sonik.ekse i chcę powiedzieć, że znowu żałuje, że w ogóle ją przeczytałem. Sonik.ekse to pasta z serii tych o dziwnych plikach. Nasz bohater, Tom, jest wielkim fanem Sonica, "bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny". Na moje nieszczęście nie lubi hacków. Podczas grania w jedną z gier, przeyszedł do niego listonosz. Okazuje się, że to przesyłka od jego "bezd frenda" Kyle'a, którego to 2 tygodnie nie widział. Przesyłka to notatka, którą można streścić do "Nie graj w grę na płycie z dużym napisem Sonik.ekse tylko zniszcz ją.". Czy ta pasta rzeczywiście będzie aż tak denna? Czy będzie to kolejna Sonicowa fankripipasta? Przekonajmy się. Część właściwa I tu zaczyna się głupota fabularna. W sumie pasta mogłaby się skończyć tutaj - gość postępuje zgodnie z instrukcją i niszczy płytę na drobny mak. Niestety, albo stety, jak na kripipastę przystało, nasz bardzo mądry bohater decyduje się w to zagrać. Tak więc Tom decyduje się wsadzić płytę do napędu, gdyż nie widzi w tym nic złego. Szybko jednak zmienia zdanie gdy widzi title screen, a dokładniej ostatnią jego klatkę. Wyglądała ona podobnie jak ta na obrazku (tak, sam to rysowałem). Tu pojawia się kref. Wypływa z oczu Sonica, a morze w tle to też kref. Strach się bać. Przechodzimy do wyboru postaci rodem z Sonica 3. Jak na kaszankowatą pastę przystało, dominuje kolor czerwony. Mamy do wyboru 3 zapisy, każdy z inną postacią - Tejlzem, Nakelzem i Łegmenem. W tym momencie nasz bohater odkrył, że gra w hacka. Odchodząc od pasty - na zeszłoroczny Sonic Hacking Contest, został zgłoszony hack "An Ordinary Sonic ROM Hack". Poszukajcie sobie o nim, jest dużo lepszy od tego ekseowego ścierwa, a opiera się na nim. Wracając. Tom wybiera Tejlza jako pierwszą postać (co ciekawe, dziwi się, że jest Łegmen, a nie chce nim grać). PO chwili czekania ukazuje nam się "HILL, Act 1". Jak można się domyślić było to Gren Hil. Oczywiście title card był czerwony (kreeeeef). Nasz bohater biegł, biegł, biegł, aż w końcu dobiegł. Do miejsca, w którym widzimy pierwszą aktywność Sonika.ekse - martwe zwierzęta. Na drzewach. Oczywiście była kref. Otrzymujemy również makabryczne opisy martwych zwierząt - kaczka z wydrapanymi oczami i królik bez kończyn. Idziemy dalej, aż tu nagle Tails zaczyna sam się ruszać. Tom dochodzi do wniosku, ze to cutscenka. W tejże, lis idzie do Sonika.ekse. Tejlz maca jeża-demona, ten się budzi i gapi się na Toma. "Du ju łant tu plej łif mi?" - zapytał Sonik.ekse Toma. Nasz bohater się przestraszył i nie chciął już grać, ale pomimo to dalej chciał grać. Pojawił się kolejny poziom, będący zapewnie kontynuacją tego pytania: "Hajd end sik". Tym razem ukazuje nam się Angel Island z Sonica 3, ale w ogniu (po tym jak pojawia się mini-boss w połowie aktu 1, spala on wyspę). Toma to dziwi (a niby taki miłośnik klasyków). Tejlz się boi. TU dowiadujemy się, że aby iść do przodu trzeba użyć strzałki w dół. Oczywiście można tak zhackować, by zmienić sterowanie, tylko po co? Zaintrygowało mnie również zdanie: "Ta straszna wersja muzyki z momentu kiedy spotykasz cień na ARK jako robotnik z SA2 przeraziła mnie." Przez dobre 5 minut zastanawiałem się o co tu chodzi. Nie przypominam sobie, by Łegmen walczył z jakimś cieniem w jakiejkolwiek grze. Okazuje się jednak iż chodzi o jeża Shadowa. Tak jest, ktoś mądry przetłumaczył jego imię. Nie mam słów by to skomentować. Aż tu nagle Sonik.ekse zaczyna migać na ekranie. Oczywiście ma tą samą kref na oczodołach. Na dodatek LATAŁ! Aż tu nagle Tejlz się potknął i Sonik.ekse go zabił. RIP Tejlz. Dobra, mam dość. Nie chce mi się opisywać każdego zdania więc to streszczę: Sonik.ekse zabija Nakelza. Co ciekawe, Tom jest w stanie z dokładnością do dziesiątej części sekundy określić długość hałasu lub wyświetlania ekranu. Mocno naciągane. Po tym jak Sonik.ekse udupił Nakelza, Tom idzie się zdrzemnąć, ale ma koszmar, w którym okazuje się, że "Nał, ju ar in maj łorld, Tom.". Po przebudzenie, Tom zaczyna grę Łegmenem, Sonik.ekse go udupia aż tu nagle center Nasz bohater w końcu się opamiętał i chciał wyjąć płytę z napędu. Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy nie mógł tego dokonać. Aż tu nagle słyszy za sobą Sonika.ekse. Z krfiom oczywiście. Sztuczne jak cholera. Podsumowanie Tak jak poprzednio - nic nie ma sensu, nic nie jest realistyczne, aczkolwiek sam taki hack mógłby powstać, jednak nie miałoby to większego sensu. Sonik.ekse to dość kiczowaty twór, jednak można to przełknąć, gdyż nadrabia to dobrymi opisami. Minusami są wszechobecna kref, pomysł z nawiedzoną płytą/grą oraz końcowa scena. Ocena 2,5/10 - pasta ma więcej minusów niż plusów, nie jest straszna, a jedyne plusy to te wymienione wcześniej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Gry